Masks of Magic
"Masks of Magic" is the twenty-fifth episode of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. It premiered on October 1, 2017, and is the final episode of the first season. Plot Doña Paloma is getting her emporium ready for the Feast of Friendship, a trade meeting feast to discuss a trade agreement with ambassadors from Cordoba, Satu, and Norburg. Suddenly, a message arrives from Avalor Palace which states that Chancellor Esteban is sick. Doña Paloma is delighted to hear this, since it will mean she'll be the only representative of Avalor at the Feast. Doña Paloma wants to be the one who seals the trade agreement since she believes it will finally get her the respect she believes that she deserves. Pablo Agama calls Doña Paloma "Hortensia" and tells her he respects her. He also delivers three masks of a bull, bird, and crocodile respectfully that he claims are magical. Meanwhile back at Avalor Palace, Princess Elena is giving Chancellor Esteban his medicine. Esteban is upset that he can't attend the Feast of Friendship as the ambassadors are difficult to the point where getting them to sign the trade agreement will be hard and getting the trade agreement signed will create many new jobs throughout the kingdom. Hearing this, Elena decides to go to the Feast of Friendship in her cousin's place. When she arrives, Doña Paloma is not pleased to see Elena since she regards her presence as a threat to "her triumph" and tries to get her to leave by telling her she's got it under control and will keep her approach fancy and formal. Elena, however, thinks it should be jolly and fun to build comfort and trust in the manner of her father. The two soon get into a argument, but Doña Paloma comes up with the idea for them to split the emporium into two sides and host the Feast their way on their sides and they’ll see which way the guests prefer more. Elena agrees and they shake hands. The ambassadors arrive sometime later: Shoji of Satu, who's pleased to see Elena again, Nathaniel of Norburg, who happy to finally meet Elena, and, to Elena's surprise, Prince Alonso of Cordoba. Alonso assures Elena he's learned to be responsible now because of her visit to his kingdom and everyone heads into the emporium for the Feast. Inside, Elena discovers that Doña Paloma put a curtain next to her half and closed it to hide her side of the Feast. However, Doña Paloma's attempt to impress the ambassadors quickly bombs because they find her way too boring to the point where they start fighting to liven things up. Elena pulls back the curtain to reveal her side of the party which the ambassadors are immediately impressed by since it's more fun. Not wanting to be denied by her triumph, Doña Paloma gives the ambassadors the masks Pablo Agama gave her earlier and Shoji, Nathaniel, and Alonso put on the bull, crocodile, and bird masks respectfully. Giving them the masks proves to have been a mistake: The masks are indeed magical and make the trio run wild. Each of them reveal a hidden personalty as they go wild with the masks on and they attack each other. Elena and Doña Paloma blame each other for this but agree to work together to stop them. Doña Paloma brings out a cage to lock the ambassadors up in, but the trio's aggression gets Elena and Doña Paloma locked inside it instead. Doña Paloma laments about how she's about to lose everything like her family did when a flood destroyed their cattle ranch, which lead to her coming to Avalor to be a merchandise store owner and determined to make so much money. The backstory earns her Elena's sympathies. After they get out, Doña Paloma and Elena get the bird's mask off Prince Alonso by taking advantage of the fact he likes to look at himself. The trio get the crocodile mask off of Nathaniel using food to get him to let down his guard. The group then finally gets the bull mask of Shoji by using flan to bring him to them. The group then heads back into the emporium to continue the Feast of Friendship and sign the trade agreement. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban *Constance Marie as Doña Paloma *Tyler Posey as Prince Alonso *James Sie as Shoji *Trevor Devall as Nathaniel *Rene Mujica as Pablo Agama *Mick Wingert as Carlos Song *Best for Our Guests Trivia *Doña Paloma's first name is revealed to be Hortensia in this episode. *Moral: **Always make your guests feel welcome & at home. **Talking and listening, go hand in hand, in a conversation. International Premieres *November 25, 2017 (Brazil) Gallery Masks of Magic 15.png Masks of Magic 16.png Masks of Magic 17.png Masks of Magic 18.png|The masks Masks of Magic 19.png Masks of Magic 20.png|Esteban refuses to take his medicine Masks of Magic 22.png|"Here comes the Jaquin flying into its nest." Masks of Magic 21.png Masks of Magic 23.png Masks of Magic 24.png Masks of Magic 1.png Masks of Magic 6.png Masks of Magic 7.png Masks of Magic 8.png Masks of Magic 9.png Masks of Magic 25.jpg Masks of Magic 26.jpg Masks of Magic 10.png Masks of Magic 27.jpg Masks of Magic 11.png Masks of Magic 28.jpg Masks of Magic 2.png Masks of Magic 5.png Masks of Magic 3.png Masks of Magic 4.png Masks of Magic 29.jpg Masks of Magic 13.png Masks of Magic 14.png Category:Elena of Avalor episodes